Sing You to Sleep
by sparklylulz
Summary: If someone would have asked Puck how he felt about Rachel Berry two months ago, he would have promptly stated that she made him want to set himself on fire.


**A/N: This is part four in "_Glee for All_"**

**I know I have been writing a lot of Puck/Rachel lately, but soon there will be some other ships.**

**It's short and a little OOC, but I really liked it.**

**Edit: Freakin' keeps losing chunks of my stories :[**

* * *

If someone would have asked Puck how he felt about Rachel Berry two months ago, he would have promptly stated that she made him want to set himself on fire. That wasn't the case anymore, because Rachel Berry had managed to get under his skin.

It started out small; she would talk to him in glee, or he would walk with her out to her car. Just to make sure she didn't get kidnapped, he had reasoned with himself. She was always talking, (he decided that she must have an amazing lung capacity), and he ignored her mostly. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was that he had no idea who Idina Menzel was, or why the character of Wendla was a tragic euphemism for Romeo and Juliet's love. If he had known what the hell she was talking about, he might have paid better attention.

It wasn't until the third week of talking to her that he noticed things about her. She always laughed at his dirty jokes, even if they were super lame. She was always blushing around him, which was weird, because Rachel Berry does not blush. Like, ever. He soon found himself wanting her company more often. After Quinn chose Finn for the second time, Puck had really been a mess. Rachel Berry helped clean him up again.

He knew that he would do the exact same for her. That's why when he found her sobbing in the rehearsal room after glee one day he had engulfed her in a hug. She didn't say a word, just placed her head on his chest, and was soon fast asleep. He was stroking her hair, and humming some familiar tune when she woke. She had made some lame excuse about needing to get home and MySpace videos.

Puck was irritated. He cared about her, and he had shown that, but she ran away as if he'd thrown another slushy on her. She had looked so small and vulnerable, and a thousand times more real. He guessed that she didn't want anyone, much less him, knowing that she was vulnerable.

_**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep**_

It wasn't until the end of the first month that things really got crazy. She was avoiding him, and he knew that. That didn't stop him from talking to her, because he honestly _needed_ her. She was all that held him together some days. It was her laugh, and the way she'd nag him to be nicer to the freshmen; it was how she rambled, and the way she tried and failed to tell jokes. He needed it all, even if he'd never say it.

Puck didn't like getting attached to anyone, his father leaving had taught him that much. People could just as easily leave as they could come. He hated depending on someone else for his happiness, and he really didn't know how he'd let this happen. It was like his mom had told him after he'd explained the situation with Quinn, "_Sometimes you don't get to control fate, Noah. Because fate knows what's best for you in the long run._"

It was true, because if he had any choice in the matter he would've never chosen Berry to be his best freaking friend. She was though, and he thought she felt the same about him. Seeing as she didn't have any friends, he thought she would value the ones she had a little more.

Soon she relaxed about what had happened in the choir room, and they began spending more time together. Sometimes she'd come over when his mom wasn't home, and play with his little sister. Sometimes they'd go to her place and practice for glee, or watch some lame musical. Puck didn't like musicals, they were all sappy and depressing, but he watched them because she wanted to.

It was a Wednesday when they were watching Moulin Rouge for the fifth time. She had been singing along with every song, looking happy as ever doing so. Puck was singing along too, with Rachel leaning on his shoulder. It was silent for a moment, and when he'd looked down she was fast asleep on his arm. He continued singing, and pulled her in closer. She looked calm, like she had no worries at all. He liked seeing her like that.

_**If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close.**_

She started sleeping on him more often, and he wondered why exactly she was so tired, and that's when he'd found the anti depressants. He wasn't meaning to mess around in her room, honestly. He was looking her drawers for a pad to write on, and he pulled out a bottle. He knew the round white pills, as his mother had taken them as long as he could remember. It caused him a pang of guilt to realize he was probably the reason behind her ever starting the white tablets.

He didn't confront her about it, because it was none of his business. Instead he continued to sing her to sleep every after noon. Soon when he looked in the drawer, there were more pills than there should have been if she had been taking them regularly. That made him smile, and a real smile. She always made him smile real smiles. He appreciated that more than he really noticed.

Rachel was always there, always. She helped him in Algebra, and with his singing. She helped him deal with Quinn, and Finn. He realized how much she must hurt after realizing that Finn would never be there for her. He tried not to mention the quarterback for that reason. She noticed this, and she appreciated it also. It only took a month and a half to have Puck wrapped around her finger. She was kind, and she always brought him back to reality. When he was being an ass she'd called him on it, and he really needed that.

Soon she began relying on him too. She was more vulnerable around him, and he soon began helping her. He carried her burdens because she shouldn't have to. All the kids in glee had realized that she was changing, right after they noticed how much time she spent with Puck.

Sometimes they'd eat together, or he'd bring her lunch. They could be seen sitting in the bleachers after football practice, or after games. He drove her to and from school, and she packed him cookies everyday. It was a weird and undefined friendship, but it was their way of coping.

_**It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

It wasn't until she was sleeping in his arms, lying on his bed that he realized something. He was watching her, singing to her as always, when she made a soft noise. For some reason that stupid noise made his heart swell. God she was so beautiful, her hair all over the place, and her hand knotted in his shirt. She was the most beautiful thing in his world.

He buried his face in her soft hair, and kissed her neck once, before he even knew what he was doing.

It wasn't like she was off limits. He just didn't want her to settle for him, as she had done before. Her eyes fluttered open as his lips left her neck, and she was questioning him. He internally kicked himself about how much he really wanted her. He knew that this was how it was supposed to be. They had proven how much they needed this... how much they _deserved_ this. He loved her, because she was truly made for him.

Before he could apologize she had placed her lips over him, and pulled him. He was gone after that, getting lost in the moment. No matter how many defenses he'd put up she tore them all down, with the slightest of efforts. She smiled against his lips, and then snuggled against him, closing her eyes. He sang to her like always, but this time he knew that when she woke up she wouldn't awkwardly pull away or apologize for falling asleep, and that thought made him smile.

_**While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame..**_


End file.
